Drama High Year One
by SaddestLullaby
Summary: The Final Fantasy X-2 crew is in High School and they are in for a ride. From Sin's attack to funerals and weddings. Welcome To Drama High... High School Has Never Been So Intense.
1. Characters

Hey everyone! I decided to rename and change the entire story so I hope you all still like it. Be sure to read the entire sigment at the end there is a sneak peak but you won't understand it unless you read the character data. Have fun.

Main Characters: 

Yuna-Yuna is a cheery 15 years old with the talent to become a summoner. She had moved to Besaid when she was seven and quickly made many friends with the help of her cousin, Rikku, including Tidus. Although she doesn't show it, she's had a long time crush on him. She is usually Tidus' shoulder of strength, which is her main reason for not being up front with him about her feelings, well that and he has a girlfriend. She has been training to become a full-fledged summoner at Besaid Temple.

Rikku- Rikku is a hyper active cheerleader with a really bad habit of pick pocketing (well only to those who annoy her). She can always be seen laughing, smiling, and or hanging out with Yuna or Gippal. Her father dislikes Gippal because he thinks he's a "playboy" and hates it when he hears her talking on the phone with him. Rikku believes her father's old customs like curfew is over rated and she tends to rebel. Though Gippal tends to show affection for her she never pays him any mind.

Paine-Paine is nothing like her two best friends, Yuna and Rikku; she speaks her mind and can be very blunt at times. She is Yuna's therapist when things get tough for her. She trains with her boyfriend, Baralai, with a hope to someday become a blade master and a Summoner's guardian.

LeBlanc- LeBlanc is a fan of love as well as a cheerleader. Her boyfriend, Tidus, is on the Besaid High's Blitzball team so she mainly cheers for him. She is a good friend with Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. LeBlanc loves the color pink.

Lulu- Lulu is a quiet Goth with the talent of a black mage. She trains with Yuna at Besaid Temple. Her best friend is Paine just because they connect so well. She also helps her boyfriend, Wakka, train for Blitzball.

Tidus- Tidus is a cheery 15 year old Blitzball player with a painful domestic life. No one can tell he has a hard life because he hides his pain with smiles and laughs. His best friend, Yuna, is his wall of strength and he always debates with himself whether or not to tell her the truth. His girlfriend, LeBlanc, shows him plenty of affection and keeps him smiling. Though he can't explain this certain feeling he gets when he's alone with Yuna. His father teaches him the art of the sword and laughs at him when he tells him he is considered the star player of his schools Blitzball team.

Gippal- Gippal is a cool/cheery Al Bhed with hint of wisdom. He is hated by Rikku's father but doesn't really care. His affection towards Rikku is outstanding but every time she ignores him or pays him no mind he dates another girl who reminds him of her. He received the title of "playboy" from Rikku's father and everyone that followed him started calling him the same thing. Though he never frowns well not when anyone is looking. When parties happen and Rikku pays him no mind he drinks himself to an O.D.

Baralai-Baralai is calm and peaceful. He considers his girlfriend, Paine, his yang to his yin. Gippal turns to him with his problems of emotion and he opening helps him every time. He trains everyday with Paine with a hope that one day he can join either the "Crimson Squad" or "The Crusaders".

Wakka- Wakka is a very religious teenager. He doesn't sit well with Gippal but does with Rikku just for the simple fact that he thinks Gippal is a playboy and Rikku is Yuna's cousin. Wakka trains with his girlfriend, Lulu, and Tidus for Blitzball. His goal is to do his best.

The Parents:

Braska- Braska is Yuna's father. His wife, Alana, died two years ago in a car accident he has now started dating and has a certain liking to a woman named Yunalesca. She and Yuna get along great. His job takes up most of his time, which is being a Maester of Yevon.

Cid- Cid, or normally known as Uncle Cid, is Rikku's father and Yuna's uncle. His tactics may seem a bit old fashioned but that's just his way. Besides being a father he is also the Al Bhed leader.

Jecht- Jecht is Tidus' father and a worldwide known Blitzball player. His wife, Elle, died the past year from blood in the lungs. Ever since her death Jecht and Tidus haven't been the same. Jecht has a bad temper and has a tendency of getting out of control when he drinks. He brings down Tidus' spirit every time he gets a chance. Later he becomes physically abusive to Tidus.

Key Places And Things:

Sin- Sin is a huge monster that destroys city countries and towns. Yevon says it is our consequence for our sins.

Yevon- Yevon is the religion of Spira. It is usually addressed in every day life as "Praise Be To Yevon".

Zanarkand- The city of lights and sleepless nights. The liveliest city of them all! It is the home of the Zanarkand Abes and Blitzball.

Bevelle- The city of Yevon. This where the Measter's work and where the religion of Yevon is highly respected.

Memories- A piercing and tattoo shop (the gang goes there a few times).

Point Zero- Is the hang out spot for all of Besaid's youth. There is a bowling alley, a food court, a mini mall, a movie theater, a performance hall (where events are held), an arcade, and much more.

One Intention- One Intention is Double Edged Blades practice area.

Double Edged Blades- The band formed by Yuna, Rikku, Paine and Lulu. Double Edged Blades means "Two sides of a person."

Summoner's and their Guardians- If you haven't played Final Fantasy X I'll explain what they are. Summoners go on a pilgrimage to receive the final aeon and defeat Sin. The pilgrimage is to visit every temple in Spira and pray for an aeon. In order to receive the final aeon the summoner would have to sacrifice one of their guardians to become the final aeon. The final aeon defeats Sin and the rest of the guardians including its Summoner.

How do you like the new and improved characters? Rate them if you'd like. Here's a preview of the up coming chapter.

Rikku slammed her books against the table in a mist of rage. Yuna and Gippal flinched as they stood behind her. "This isn't FAIR! And you know it! How can _you_ choose who I hang out with? Just because you're the leader of the Al Bhed Nation doesn't mean you can control every aspect of _my_ life!" Cid stood there with a blunt face. He didn't care what she said or did he knew what was good for her. He knew that even if she hung out with a guy like Gippal something horrible would be the turn out. "Look young missy I don't care what you throw, slam, or yell I don't want you hanging out with Besaid's "playboy" and that's final. You're grounded for a week so I'm afraid you two will have to leave. Sorry Yuna." Yuna nodded and grabbed Gippal's arm and walked out with him. "I can't believe you! You try to ruin everything don't you?" Rikku grabbed her books and ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door.

Yuna walked down the street with her arms crossed. Her head bowed in shame and disbelief. Gippal followed her and was shocked that she didn't say anything. The silence was killing him he had to say something. "Why does he hate me? I mean I haven't done anything wrong to him, his daughter or his family. I don't understand this. How can he have such a thick blind hatred for me?" Yuna sighed. She knew the answer to that better than anyone "He's old fashioned. And you do have a tendency of dating girls one after another. He's just too dense to get to know you better." Gippal balled his fist tightly. "Ever since me and Rikku were little I've always done things for her. Holding doors open for her, carried books for her- helped her with her homework, things like that. And she never noticed me; she just kept ignoring me. What's wrong with me? Am I _invisible_?" Yuna stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath. _I know what you mean Gippal. It's the same thing with Tidus only I was just helpful when it came to studying and homework._ Yuna thought to her self. Gippal stopped with her, "To be honest with you Gippal all you did for her was feed her ego. She's a cheerleader-she thinks everyone is nice to her. Then there's her father, she tends to not get involved with a lot of guys because she knows what her father would do-an interrogation. All I can say is this- deal with it. There's no getting through to her father-trust me on that one." Yuna started to walk again but Gippal just stayed behind. "Is that all I've been doing for her? Fed her ego? I see now." Gippal nodded to himself and started to walk again, he quickly caught up with Yuna. "Besides Gippal... you always have girls throwing themselves at you- it shouldn't be too hard to find a decent girlfriend for yourself." Gippal smiled and nodded, "Maybe you're right, Yuna."

Cool, huh? It's going to be INTENSE. That I promise. Make the best of school even though the homework sucks and don't forget to review.


	2. Real Emotion

Hello everyone! Did you guys like the sneak peek? Then you'll love this chapter! I've upgraded my writing style from script format to regular story paragraphs. Since I don't want my story to get taken off again. Well my one and only request is this: Please review after every chapter that you read. It's the only way I can know if you like how the story is going, whether you'd like me to improve it or to make a twist. The fate of this story is on YOU. Enjoy the following chapter and don't for get to review:).

Chapter One- Real Emotion

It was a bright and sunny morning like every other day on Besaid Island. The streets were busy with people rushing to their jobs, schools, or to Morning Prayer at Besaid Temple, something Wakka always attended. And at 8 o'clock Yuna was one of them. "Excuse me, sorry. Pardon me-Please let me through." Yuna said to every other person she bumped into, "I'm going to be late for class!" It was the morning of her third day of class and she didn't want to attend detention for something as small as being late for school. And it seemed like today was on her side because she arrived ten minutes early. She sighed with relief as she stood in the courtyard of a fairly new school to her. She was a freshman in Besaid Leadership Academy. Everyone was fairly nice to her and she gained plenty of friends in all grades, so she felt fairly confident about herself. She stood the in her uniform: knee high white socks, a black school girl skirt that ended a little bit above the knee, and a long sleeve button down white dressy shirt that was tucked into her skirt. Her sling bag lay against her shoulder as she looked around. She saw Tidus with LeBlanc sitting on his lap near a table and decided not to disturb them.

Yuna walked over to an empty table and sat down with a thick sigh. "Hey! What's all the sadness about?" Gippal said as he walked up to her table. Yuna smiled as Gippal sat down in the chair in front of her. "Nothing, really Gippal. You seem in high spirits today." Gippal smiled seeing right through her, "Don't try and change the subject. You're sad-and I can tell with all the years of knowing you. Let me guess- you saw Tidus and LeBlanc?" "I did. But they've been going out for two years already... I get use to seeing them make out-" "But?" "But I've also gotten use to the fact that it'll take a lot for them to break up and the chances of me getting with him are very, very slim." "Keep you're head up Yunie!" Rikku said as she sat down next to her. "Hey if it isn't Cid's little girl!" Gippal said with a playful smirk. "Groaned...I have a name, you know? I don't go around calling you "playboy" right?" Rikku snapped back at him. Yuna knew what that meant- she had a bad morning at her house and it had something to do with her father. She'd never snap at Gippal's usual response like that. "Geese sorry Rikku-I didn't mean it like that-" "Oh! What would you know? You're not the daughter of the Al Bhed leader-I AM! To him everything I do reflects him. It sucks! He uses my every move as if it were a bullet against his chest or something! He never let's me live my life like a normal teenager-And it blows uber big!" Yuna sighed; it was a normal tactic of Rikku's. Every time something bad happened at home she'd take it out on the first person that annoyed her. It was quite childish if you'd ask her. Gippal sighed deeply and threw his hands up in the air as he got up and walked away.

"You are so childish Rikku. You make it seem like you're the only one with problems in this world. I mean for starters every time you get a chance you use his "playboy" reputation against him, you always vent out your anger on someone else without thinking how'd it affect them or their day. My father is a Maester of Yevon-Don't you think his title affects my way of life, too?" Rikku sat there in silence and in deep thought, "I'm sorry did you say something? Cause all I heard was blah, blah, blah..." Rikku said with a smile as she tugged at her shirt collar. Yuna just sighed as she shook her head, "No nothing, Rikku" "Good, cause I need you to help me after school with my back flips. I'm a little weak with them." "Why don't you LeBlanc?" "She's busy with Tidus and all. Why do you ask? You've got something better to do after school?" "Made plans to study at the Library with Gippal" "As in a date?" "No as in an exam" "Oh ok then I'll go with you two but first I've got to go home and drop off my books, is that ok?" "Yeah... sure" The bell rang signaling for everyone to head to homeroom. "Well I'll catch you later Yunie!" Rikku said with a smile as she kissed Yuna's cheek and got up and walked away. Yuna grabbed her bag and walked into the school entrance. "Now for another action packed day of learning." Yuna said in a jokingly matter to herself. "Is that the truth," Baralai said in a whisper in her ear as he walked behind her. "Good morning Baralai. Where's Paine?" "Already in school. She went to the music class to practice her piano piece. I saw you arguing with Rikku... Is everything ok?" "Yeah, she just blocked out everything I said and changed it into "Blah, blah, blah". Just typical Rikku," "Isn't that the truth," Baralai said with a smile. His uniform like the rest of the male student body was black slacks, black shoes, and a white long sleeve button down dressy shirt.

As they walked through the busy hallways they made to room 115 their homeroom class for the past three days. Yuna made her way to her seat and sat down with a smile. Paine walked in shortly after her and quickly walked over to her. "Hey Yuna! What's up you seem a little down." Yuna smiled, "I'm ok, really. Just that big Math exam that's coming up." Paine down in her usual seat (that was right next to her) and smiled, "You'll do great besides you're studying with Gippal right? He's a math wiz!" Yuna sat there surprised by her happy mood... it wasn't like her to be all happy in the morning. "Someone's in a good mood today," "I am because I just finished my composition piece for Music class. I have you finished yours?" Yuna nodded her instrument was the violin-not the piano. She was considered the best at the violin besides Baralai, that is. "Yeah, I finished it last night though I doubt mines will ever be as good as Baralai's though. He's been playing since the age of six I started at seven. He's always one year ahead of me." Paine patted her on the back, "Don't down yourself! You two are equally great at what you do." Yuna nodded and smiled. She was right-at least that's what she told herself.

An hour had past and so did the periods. Yuna sat next to Baralai in Music class-both playing the violin. "And a one and a two and a three" Baralai signaled as they both started to play their piece together. It was pure harmony-and the layers kept thickening every time they played together. About thirty minutes had past when the air started fill with the heavy sent of chlorine. About a minute after the sent was recognized Tidus walked through the classroom door with his books and a pass from his coach. "Thank you for finding the time to join us Tidus- and you've even had the decency to bring the pool smell with you. How thoughtful of you." The entire class started to laugh including Tidus at Ms. D words, "Sit down, Tidus. Remember, your coach isn't going to give you your grade on your piece-I am. So I suggest you start working on it." Tidus smiled and walked over to his seat and picked up his guitar. Yuna glanced at him as she played her violin, his eyes caught hers and they both smiled at each other. They went back to playing their instruments until the bell rang which was shortly after.

Lunch Time 

Normal freshmen would sit in the front of the lunch room- all bunched up together on one or two tables. But Tidus broke that barrier when he joined the Blitzball team. Yuna, Tidus, Gippal, Rikku, Baralai, Paine, Lulu, Wakka, and LeBlanc all sat together in the center of the lunchroom. "God, Math class was brutal! I can tell that high school is going to be fun," Rikku said with a frown. "I bet that exam is going to be equally bad. I don't know how I'm going to be ready for it next week." Gippal said as he slumped in his seat. "Very true, Gippal. I see myself pulling an all niter before the exam." Lulu said with a smile. "And I'll be pulling it with you!" Wakka said with a sly smile, "She said all niter not sleep over. If the all niter is official call me up." Paine said as she looked around. "Then it's settled all niter at my house!" Lulu said with a smile. "Lets go see what they're serving." Tidus said as he got up and started to walk over to serving area. "I don't see the point in these school lunches- they're gross!" Baralai said to Paine as he walked towards the serving area. "I hear you," Paine said with a nod. Their voices seemed to drift as they walked away. Rikku ran up to Gippal and jumped on his back piggyback style with a smile, "Hey give a guy a warning, you don't weigh to pounds you know." Gippal said jokingly as he put his hands underneath her thighs to help keep her balanced. Rikku laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "But I'm not fat right?" "No you are far from fat Rikku." "Good well I just wanted to say sorry about this morning. I was mad and I took it out on you. You're not a playboy and I'm sorry for bringing up your rep. to try and hurt you." Gippal smiled even though it did hurt him when she said those words. "Forgiven." Gippal said gently as he smiled. Rikku smiled too, "Thanks Gippal!" She kissed his cheek and made him blush as she jumped off his back. "Your welcome Rikku." Gippal placed his hand against the cheek she kissed still blushing as she walked into the serving area. "Get your head out of the clouds, yah?" Wakka said as he walked towards Gippal, "Girls like her don't get with guys like you-_Playboy._" Wakka followed up as he walked into the serving area. Gippal face grew red and hot. He didn't know why Wakka hated him but he did know that a thick-sculled guy like him was a hard person to sway. Yuna walked towards Gippal and put her arm around his shoulder, "Forget about Wakka, He's just pig-headed." Yuna said with a smile, "Pig-headed?" "Thick sculled. You might want to bash his head in but I doubt you'd find anything in the center." Gippal laughed at her words, "Thanks Yuna." "Anytime" Yuna said with a wink as they both walked into the serving area.

After School 

Yuna awaited Rikku and Gippal in the courtyard as she waved goodbye to people and friends that walked passed her. About ten minutes later Gippal walked out of school with an arm full of books. "Hey Yuna, what are you waiting for? Let's get going!" Yuna shook her head, "I'm waiting for Rikku," "Rikku? Why?" "She's sort of coming with us." "For reals?" "Yeah." Rikku ran over them with her usual hyperactive aura. "The fun has arrived! Let's get moving!" Gippal scratched his head and shrugged. "First stop Rikku's house!" Yuna said with a smile as they all started to walk towards Rikku's house. Gippal and Rikku mainly spoke to each other as Yuna looked around. In about ten minutes they were in front of Rikku's house.

"Come inside!" Rikku unlocked her front door and walked in. Yuna and Gippal followed in after her. Cid was seating on the love seat in the living room. "Rikku is that you?" His voice rang through the house. "Yeah it's me, Yuna, and Gippal." "Gippal?" Cid got up and walked into the hallway. He stood before the three teenagers and as soon as he saw Gippal he grew angry. "Hello Yuna, how's school treating you?" "Good." Yuna said preparing herself for the yelling that was about to happen. "And what are you doing here playboy?" Gippal looked down and then looked right back at Cid. "Look I'm just here because Rikku had to drop off her books. I'm not here to start any trouble." Gippal said gently. "Rikku I thought I told you not to hang out with this boy? You directing disobeyed my orders your grounded! And you playboy I don't want you hanging around my daughter anymore understood! ?" Cid's voice was heavy and angry but Gippal didn't say anything.

Rikku slammed her books against the table in a mist of rage. Yuna and Gippal flinched as they stood behind her. "This isn't FAIR! And you know it! How can _you_ choose who I hang out with? Just because you're the leader of the Al Bhed Nation doesn't mean you can control every aspect of _my_ life!" Cid stood there with a blunt face. He didn't care what she said or did he knew what was good for her. He knew that even if she hung out with a guy like Gippal something horrible would be the turn out. "Look young missy I don't care what you throw, slam, or yell I don't want you hanging out with Besaid's "playboy" and that's final. You're grounded for a week so I'm afraid you two will have to leave. Sorry Yuna." Yuna nodded and grabbed Gippal's arm and walked out with him. "I can't believe you! You try to ruin everything don't you?" Rikku grabbed her books and ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door.

Yuna walked down the street with her arms crossed. Her head bowed in shame and disbelief. Gippal followed her and was shocked that she didn't say anything. The silence was killing him he had to say something. "Why does he hate me? I mean I haven't done anything wrong to him, his daughter or his family. I don't understand this. How can he have such a thick blind hatred for me?" Yuna sighed. She knew the answer to that better than anyone "He's old fashioned. And you do have a tendency of dating girls one after another. He's just too dense to get to know you better." Gippal balled his fist tightly. "Ever since me and Rikku were little I've always done things for her. Holding doors open for her, carried books for her- helped her with her homework, things like that. And she never noticed me; she just kept ignoring me. What's wrong with me? Am I _invisible_?" Yuna stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath. _I know what you mean Gippal. It's the same thing with Tidus only I was just helpful when it came to studying and homework._ Yuna thought to her self. Gippal stopped with her, "To be honest with you Gippal all you did for her was feed her ego. She's a cheerleader-she thinks everyone is nice to her. Then there's her father, she tends to not get involved with a lot of guys because she knows what her father would do-an interrogation. All I can say is this- deal with it. There's no getting through to her father-trust me on that one." Yuna started to walk again but Gippal just stayed behind. "Is that all I've been done for her? Fed her ego? I see now." Gippal nodded to himself and started to walk again, he quickly caught up with Yuna. "Besides Gippal... you always have girls throwing themselves at you- it shouldn't be too hard to find a decent girlfriend for yourself." Gippal smiled and nodded, "Maybe you're right, Yuna." Yuna smiled and nodded. "If you want you call her." "How?" "You call me then I call her and then I hang up and you and her talk." "Ok, but for now let's get studying!" Gippal said with a smile.

Later that night Rikku's house 

Rikku sat on her bed reading her math textbook when her phone rang. "Who's calling you Rikku?" Cid yelled from the living room. Rikku shrugged and picked up the phone, "Hello?" "Hey Rikku it's me Yuna," "Hold on a sec. It's Yuna!" "Ok!" Cid yelled. "Hello?" "Hey look I'm going to hang up so you and Gippal can talk." Yuna said gently. "Hey!" Gippal's voice rang through the receiver. "Talk to you guys later, bye." Yuna hung up and left Rikku and Gippal to talk. "Hi Gippal, what's up?" "Nothing really. Look I'm sorry for getting you grounded." "You should be-I can't even go to the pep rally now." "What do you mean by _I should be?_ I didn't make you hang out with me you chose to hang out with me." "But you know my father hates you yet you still do. Why? I mean it's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything." "Look Rikku don't try and pin all of this on me. Your father is your father. You are who you are-" "Like you are Besaid's Playboy?" "Why do you bring that up? I've never used anything against you yet you always use things against me." "_You are who you are_." "Yeah like you're the blonde haired self centered cheerleader who doesn't think about anyone but herself." "Then why do you hang out with me? Huh? Why playboy? I mean you've got girls all over you yet you always hang out with me." "Because you're too blind to see-" "See what?" "THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! I've loved since the day that I've met you but you never paid me any mind." "Well I don't love you." "I think it's better that way. Besides your too busy with thinking about yourself than anyone else's feelings." Gippal hung up before she could say anything in her defense. Rikku took a deep breath and hung up the phone. _Maybe he's right... I don't ever get involved because of my father. Maybe it's time to change. _

That was intense right? I hope you all liked the chapter and don't forget to review. There isn't a sneak peek just because I haven't written the second chapter.


	3. Fear For The Apprentice Summoner

Hello everybody! If you'd like to submit a Final Fantasy X-2 story please e-mail me at . I will soon be opening up a new C2 community so keep an eye out for it. This chapter like all of my chapters will be filled with drama so you won't don't worry.Thank you so much for the reviews! I am honored! Now on with the chapter!

Chapter Two- Fear For The Apprentice Summoner Semi Chapter- Love Hidden In The Anger 

It was twelve o'clock on dot when students started pile into the Lunchroom. Rikku had been awfully quiet the entire and when Yuna had asked what was wrong she just plainly lied to her and said, "My father's words really got to me... that's all." Yuna just shrugged it off and asked Gippal what had happened. He too had been acting weird all day as well. "What happened last night after I hung up?" Gippal looked straight ahead his eyes showed anger but his face was blunt, "I told her off after she tried to blame everything on me. I'm tired of her and her father. I've decided that I'm going to stop feeling for her." Yuna looked confused. "You make it seem like it's just that easy to cut someone off from your life. You've known her since you were little and so has your feelings. You can't just-" "I can and I will. You seem to forget that I'm the one who controls my life-: looks at her: not you, Yuna. Just stay out of it for once." Gippal said as he walked ahead. Yuna sighed and walked ahead.

As they made there way to their normal table everyone could tell something was wrong. It was too quiet... for all of them. Rikku finally broke the ice when they all came back from picking up their lunch. "Um... Gippal can I speak to you out in the hall, please?" "Why? The cheerleader actually has time to talk to someone other then herself?" Gippal snapped back. "Please Gippal? Now." Rikku Got up from the table and walked out into the hall. Gippal sighed as he felt his friend's eyes burning a hole into the face. Gippal finally got up and walked out into the hall after her. "What do you say?" Tidus said gently, "Listen in?" Paine said after him, "Just a peek." Wakka said gently, "Let's go-But quietly." Baralai said as everyone ran behind the door with there ears against it.

"What do you want Rikku?" Gippal's voice was cold and direct, "Forgiveness" Rikku said gently, "Fool me once-shame on you. Fool me twice-shame on me." "Don't be like that." "Why? I mean what do you need my forgiveness for? What I use to feel for you :a couple people walked by them and into the lunchroom, small groans could be heard in the lunchroom: never meant anything to you before." Rikku put her back against the wall as she looked down. "I thought about you said last night. I'm sorry that I was to blind to notice you before but I always thought it was you who didn't care for me. You always hoped from girl to girl. I thought you were to busy with them to ever have feeling for me." Gippal walked up in front of her and put his hand against the wall beside her. "Don't even try to run that game on me. You're too self-absorbed to ever care for anyone else but yourself. I loved you... even with all of your flaws. I loved you, Rikku. But it seems like your flaws really do take toll in this situation." Gippal looked down from her face. Rikku looked up at him her eyes filled with such deep sadness. "I'm sorry." "Sorry doesn't cut it, anymore. It doesn't take the pain away from what you said last night. What is with you, Rikku? What? You don't think before you act?" Gippal was now looking at her face-to-face. "I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just-" "It's just what-my "playboy" reputation? That's always your excuse Rikku. Always. Yet you don't ever see me calling you a dumb blonde, right?" "I'm sorry Gippal :moved her hands around his neck:. You don't understand do you?" "What's there to understand?: Takes her hands off of his neck: you and me can't and wouldn't work." " Why?" "Because everything is against us. Your father, your attitude, even Wakka-people hate me if you've failed to notice that. And I'd hate to bring down your little cheerleader ego I've been feeding since junior high." Gippal turned away and started to walk away. Rikku's eyes started to burn with tears, "Gippal, please." Gippal stopped in front of the door and looked down. "What Rikku?" Tears started to roll down her cheeks "I love you," she said in a whisper. Gippal bit his lip gently as he turned around to face her. "Don't toy with my emotions-your tears don't move me, Rikku." Rikku started to slide down the wall and ended up in a crouched position. She buried her face in her hands "I'm not lying to you, Gippal." Gippal's eyes followed her down. He sighed deeply as he walked up to her again. He stood right in front of her as he went down in a crouched position. "Rikku don't cry. Please don't cry." His voice was low and gentle. "I'm sorry, Gippal. I never meant to hurt you." She said as she tried to stop herself. He ran his right hand through her straight blonde hair as it moved down to her cupped hands. "Rikku..." He moved her hands off her face and moved his underneath her chin. She lifted her chin up so he could see her face. "...Don't cry." He whispered gently as he leaned in and kissed her lips gently. He wiped her tears away as they broke the kiss. "Come on, let's go inside." He took her hands and stood upright as she did the same.

They walked up to the door and pushed it open. Wakka, Yuna, Tidus, Baralai, Paine, LeBlanc, Lulu were still behind the door when they pushed it open. So they all fell to the floor because the door hit them hard. "Ouch..."Tidus said as he rubbed his head. "Eavesdroppers...I see." Rikku laughed at Gippal's words "Get up you guys." They did and they all walked back to their table.

After School 

By the end of the day Rikku and Gippal were officially dating which left Yuna the only one with a boyfriend. Which she did noticed but she figured it was better that way after all Summoners only have one goal in there shortly lived life: Receive the final aeon defeat Sin and become a High Summoner. Yuna sighed at the thought as Tidus walked up to her. "Hey Yuna!" Yuna smiled as Tidus approached her, "Hi Tidus, what's up?" "Nothing much I've got nothing to do and LeBlanc is busy so I figured I could hang out with you after school. That is if you don't mind me tagging along with you." "No, not at all. I've got to go to Besaid Temple for Summoner classes." "School-after school?" "Pretty much isn't it exciting?" Yuna said jokingly. "What are Summoner classes anyway?" "Oh yeah, that's right. Your not too keen on the teachings of Yevon." "Father rules. He says 'You shouldn't believe in anything but your own personal strength'. So are you going to fill me in on all of this?" "Sure but first let's get to the temple." Tidus nodded as they started to walk towards the temple.

They arrived at the temple about ten minutes later. They both walked in to find a huge room filled with statues of High Summoners and a stairwell that lead the way to the chamber of the fayth. "Here we are. Besaid Temple!" Yuna said proudly. "Wow it seems like only old geezers make it to becoming statues." Tidus said as he scratched his head. "Such intelligence, LeBlanc must be so proud." Paine said as she walked up to them with Baralai and Lulu. "Hey Paine what are you doing here?" "Lulu's been teaching me black magic." "And you Baralai?" "Tagged along." Baralai said as he looked at the statues.

"Ah, you've arrived! I just beginning to think you weren't going to show." Summoner Ayame said as she walked up to Yuna. "Lady Ayame. I'm sorry, are you ready to begin?" Yuna said as she bowed, "I am when you are. Who's this young boy?" "Tidus." Yuna introduced. "I've heard much of you. Your Sir Jecht's son, correct?" "Sir Jecht?" Tidus said in a confused tone. "Yes, Sir Jecht. He is one of Lord Braska's guardians. You didn't know that?" Tidus' eyes widen. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything?" "No it's ok. So what's a Summoner?" "Are you serious?" Paine said abruptly, "A Summoner is either male or female that goes on a pilgrimage to receive the final aeon." Baralai said knowingly "Pilgrimage? Final Aeon?" Lulu sighed, "You truly are clueless, aren't you? The pilgrimage is a trip to every temple in Spira. You receive one aeon in each temple. The final aeon can only be received at the end of the Summoners pilgrimage. He or she would have to sacrifice one of his or hers guardians to become the final aeon. The final aeon defeats sin and the remaining guardians including its Summoner. Sin gets defeated and the Summoner who defeated Sin becomes High Summoner. Sin to arises once again after two years. That two-year period is called 'The Calm'" Tidus' eyes grew big. "'Including its Summoner'? That means the Summoner is going on a suicide mission? And Sin doesn't even stay dead it comes back two years later? Is it even-" "Don't say it isn't worth it... because it is." Yuna said gently yet confidently. "Now that you've caught up to the Summoners process shall we go on to the lesson?" Yuna nodded and followed Lady Ayame to her private quarters.

Tidus stayed back with Pain and the others. He couldn't get over the fact that someone would go on a suicide mission to stop something that would just reappear two years later. "Don't say it isn't worth it... because it is." Those words stuck in his head repeating itself again, again. Then he remembered what Yuna said after school "...I've got to go to Besaid Temple for Summoner classes." She was the Summoner that was going to go on the suicide mission. "NO! YUNA!" Paine, Lulu, and Baralai looked at him, as did everyone else in the temple. "What is wrong with you? Have you lost your mind?" Paine said bluntly. "You knew? You all knew! And you still didn't say anything?" They all looked confused "Knew what?" Baralai said in a mist of confusion, "She's going on a suicide mission and you're just going to sit by and let her throw her life away?" Lulu looked down, "We tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't change her mind. It's her decision. All we can do is stand by her. You should respect her decision. As did we-" Lulu said gently "That's not enough! She's fifteen! She has her whole life ahead of her!" "And who are we to judge? Who are you to judge! ?" Paine said to him sternly. "Her objective is clear. She only wants to help Spira-to ease the minds and hearts of children smaller than herself, even if it is only for two years. For that she'd give her own life. Not matter what the cost is in the long run... it is worth it." Baralai said knowingly. "I can't believe you all! You've betrayed her by standing by her suicide. How could you all? How can anyone?" Tidus said as he walked out of the temple. "Tidus!" Lulu yelled after him. "Let him go. He needs time to think." Baralai said gently.

Tidus wandered along the busy streets of Besaid Island in deep thought. Hours had past when he finally found himself standing on Besaid's docks. There he sat, staring at the endless waves of blue-ocean. He was lost, confused, and in a mindless invalid.

_Semi Chapter- Lost Sheep In A Storm_

It was hours before Yuna got out of her Summoner's Lesson. It was then that she found out that Tidus had stormed out. She walked out of the temple and started to walk around in deep thought. It was already dark out but people still walked the streets. She had known Tidus since the day that she moved to Besaid; he was always so cheerful and giddy. When they were young they always use to hang out at the pier and play around. That was it! The pier!

She made her way down to the pier and just she thought she found Tidus sitting at the edge of the pier with his legs hanging into the water. She walked up to him slowly and sat down beside him. He seemed to be in deep thought but he still acknowledged her presence.

"Why Yuna?" Tidus said moments later in a tone that was calm and peaceful. "Why what?" "Why give up your life on something that would only last two years?" Yuna smiled, for someone she knew she had the question coming to her-from someone. "I've questioned that myself...even now. The truth is... I don't know anymore. I've lived during the calm as well as during Sin's existence. I also know that during the calm I lived my happiest moments... many more happy moments than when Sin's existence. I know what I must sacrifice, and I know I won't be around to bask in the glory of being a High Summoner. But I also know how happy everyone would be with Sin's defeat. They too will have happy moments. I guess what I'm trying to say is... I want to be the one that gives them those happy moments... even if it's just two years of happy moments. Do you understand?" Yuna looked at him now. His eyes met hers and they were filled with sadness, "But Yuna... there are so many things that you haven't learned, seen, or done." "I'm not a Summoner yet. It takes a lot of training to become one. And I'd be honored if I am given the opportunity to become one. Please try and understand. Though you might not know it... Summoners and their Guardians are Spira's ray of light. They're like Spira's favorite Blitzball team only the championship party last two years. Do you understand?" "Yeah, I guess. Just don't go off and become one overnight ok?" Yuna smiled, as did Tidus. "I promise." "Thanks." Yuna smiled once again but her eyes were filled with sadness and some kind confusion as if a lost sheep in a storm.

Intense, huh? I hope all like this chapter but I have a feeling you'll all love the next one. Here's bits and pieces of what's going to happen in the next chapter. (By the way it takes place a month later. Yeah, yeah I know... a wide time lapse. But you'll see it's all worth it.)

Chapter Three- Sin's Attack And A New Comer 

"Hello, my name is..."

Yuna stood there in awe of the creature. It was huge! Nothing like anything she'd ever seen before in her life.

"Yuna! Stay back! You're not a Summoner yet!"

"Anima! Let me share your pain!"

"We're getting married!"

"But I must... I must go. For our Yuna..."

"Stop! You can't leave me! You'll die!"

"Auron? How've you been?"


	4. Sin’s Attack And A New Comer

Hi Everybody! I'm in a really good mood today so this chapter might go up pretty soon. Thank you all for the reviews! This chapter is probably going to be the most dramatic from my last two so it should get interesting. So On With The Drama!

Chapter Three- Sin's Attack And A New Comer 

Semi Chapter- The Summoner Guado

It was Friday afternoon and many were gone from the Island to attend the start of the Blitzball season in Luca. Among the many Tidus, Jecht, Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, and Paine. School was let out early and Yuna wandered to Besaid's Pier. She sat there on the docks with her legs dangling in the cool water. She was bored out of her mind. And apparently so was Baralai and Gippal because they too made there way to the pier.

"What's up boys?" Yuna said with a smile as she looked up at them, "Nothing." They both said in unison as they sat beside her Baralai sat to her left and Gippal sat to her right. "I knew I should've went to that damn Blitzball tournament!" Gippal said as he dipped his feet into the water. "You hate Blitzball, Gippal." Baralai said as he looked at the sea. Yuna sighed as she slumped back. "My father said something about a new guy that was coming from Guadosalam. Apparently his father is one of the seven Maester's of Yevon." "A Guado. Hm... this should get interesting." Gippal said as he scratched his chin. "I've heard of him. My father said the same thing." Baralai said as he leaned back and looked up at the sky. "I feel like the odd ball here. Two children of the seven Maester's of Yevon and the Al Bhed "playboy"" Yuna laughed along with Baralai. "That expression I wish you didn't use it. Your no different from us, Gippal." Baralai smiled and put his hand out in front of Yuna. "All for one." Yuna put her hand on top of Baralai's "And..." Gippal put his hand on top of Yuna's "One for all!" They all threw their hands up in the air and started to laugh.

As they finished laughing footsteps could be heard coming from behind. The footsteps seemed to closing in on them. Yuna turned around and saw her father, Braska, Baralai's father, Dagger, and a kid that looked about their age only he looked like a human and a Guado.

Yuna tapped both Baralai and Gippal in the back as she stood up to face them. They did as well. "Yuna, Baralai, Gippal. I'd like for you to meet Maester Jyscal's son." Braska said gently. "Hello, my name is Seymour Guado. I'm seventeen and I'm a full-fledged Summoner. I hear you are training to become a Summoner." Seymour said gently. "I am. When did you become a Summoner?" Braska signaled for Gippal and Baralai to leave them. They said their goodbyes and walked off with Dagger and Braska.

"I became a Summoner two years ago, in Gaudosalam. It took me about six or seven months of training." Seymour said as he sat down on the docks. He was taller than Tidus and had short blue hair; blue designs marked his face and his eyes were a light blue. His nails weren't as long as normal Guado. "Six or seven months? Wow that was fast." Yuna sat by him looking at the open sea. "Vigorous training from my father can make anyone become a Summoner quickly." Yuna laughed. "So...will you be staying in Besaid Island?" "Yeah, for a couple of years. Nothing is really certain anymore." "Being a Maester's child is rough, huh? I know the feeling... So your friends must really miss you back at Guadosalam." ": Shakes his head: No on the account that I have none." Yuna looked at him. "How come?" "I don't play well with others." "Well, things will change here. I promise." Seymour looked at her and nodded, their eyes meeting for the first time. "I believe I'm going to be attending Besaid Leadership Academy, you attend it as well, correct?" "I do. My friends and I all attend it. It's pretty good but then again... it better be with all the money we spend on the tuition." Seymour laughed along with Yuna. "Yes, that is a good point raised." "Yuna! It's time for dinner!" Yunalesca's voice rang through the docks. "Who's that calling your name?" "My father's girl friend, Yunalesca." "Oh, I see. Well then, I guess it's time for you to go home then, right?" "Yeah, it's been nice talking to you. I'll see you around?" "Most likely, I could probably help you train." "That's cool. Well see you later." Yuna got up and walked away. "Farewell..." Seymour said gently as he turned back to the sea.

Semi Chapter- The Announcement

Yuna's House That Evening...

Yuna walked into the dinning room and found her father and Yunalesca talking in a low tone. She sat in her normal seat, which was the center chair. "Yuna we have something to tell you. It's something very important." Yuna sat there nervously afraid of the news her father was about to tell her. "What is it?" She said gently. Yunalesca looked at Braska as he nodded at her. "We're getting married!" Yunalesca exclaimed. Yuna was relieved that the news wasn't devastating or at least that's what she told herself. Yuna faked a smile so well that her father walked over to her and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're not mad. Thank you for understanding." "Me...too dad." _Does this mean I have to call her "mom" now? I hope she doesn't expect me to._ Yuna thought to herself. Yunalesca just smiled as Braska pulled away from his daughter and sat by his future wife. Yuna just sat there as she forced herself to eat. She made small talk but mainly kept quiet. This was too much... even for herself.

After dinner Yuna went straight to her room and just laid on her bed in silence. _My dad getting married, it's too much too fast. Yevon...guide me..._Yuna thought to herself. Moments later her phone rang. She was a bit startled by it but she picked it up. "Hello?" "Hey Yuna. Have I called to late?" Baralai's voice said gently "No not at all. Actually you've called just in time. I don't know what to do..." "What is the matter?" "My father and Yunalesca announced to me today that they are going to get married-" "That's great!" "No it's not great. What if your father went off and got married? Another woman to take place of your mother." "I see... that is true. Mines and yours died together in that car accident. I understand now. Well did you tell them how you felt?" "No I haven't. I mean what can I say? My father must've thought since they've been dating so long and we get along great that it would work out. It wouldn't be must've a difference anyway. She practically lives here already the only thing that's going to change is her rank is this house. Surprisingly it'll be higher than mines." "There's a simple response you can use when she's trying to control you, you know?" "Oh really? And that would be?" "'Your not my mother-you can't tell me what to do.' She married your father not you. As far as she's concerned she only has a closer relationship with your father." "I see, thanks Baralai." "Your welcome. Well I've got to go. See you tomorrow." "Tomorrow then." "Later" "Farewell" Yuna and Baralai hung up the phone at the same time. Yuna lay there on her bed, not knowing what to think or say. _But I guess there's nothing to say, is there? _Yuna thought to herself as she drifted into sleep.

Semi Chapter- Some How, Some Way

The following morning neither Yuna's father or Yunalesca were awake. They were both sound asleep in the master bedroom. Yuna took a bath and got dressed. A Saturday morning never seemed so dull. The others weren't going to be back at Besaid until Sunday so that meant another boring day for her.

Yuna left a note on the kitchen counter that said she was going out and crept out of the house. Unlike any of the other days of the week Besaid seemed to be peaceful and calm during the morning hours. She walked along the mellow streets not sure where she was heading. It was nine o'clock and Point Zero wasn't open yet so she just wandered the streets. She didn't bother to go to Gippal or Baralai's house because she knew they slept in on Saturday's. She found herself on Besaid beach and surprisingly she also found Seymour sitting on the beaches sands possibly in deep meditation. But some how, some way he knew she was there.

"Good morning Yuna." He said as he turned his head to see her. She walked up to him slowly and sat next to him. "Good morning. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing?" "Meditating." "Ah, I see. Do you always do this?" "Yes, you should try it. It helps you get in tune with yourself and with Yevon." "Really?" "Yeah, it helped me become a Summoner." "Then let's meditate!" He nodded and showed her how to. They mainly just sat there in silence with their eyes closed. Not speaking or moving. And some how, some way she too felt connected with Yevon. It was a strange yet riveting feeling for her.

Semi Chapter- The Summoner's Powers

They sat there in deep concentration for hours. That was until they were disturbed by Gippal's voice. "Hey! Yuna!" Yuna's eyes quickly opened and looked around. She turned her head to see who called her and saw Gippal standing there with Baralai. "Hiya!" Yuna shouted back.

Yuna got up slowly and walked over to them, Seymour on the other hand stayed seated. "What were you doing?" Gippal asked in a low tone, "Meditating. So what's up?" "Your father was looking for you. He's probably on his way over here right now." "Is he mad? Do you know Gippal?" "He didn't seem it, but parents are something different." Gippal said as he scratched his head. "I see." Yuna said gently as she turned her back to him.

Seymour stood up but he still didn't open his eyes. It seemed like the water was some how...rising. "Hey! What's happening?" Baralai said aloud. "Huh?" Gippal said not knowing what he was talking about, "The water... it's rising!" Baralai said as he pointed in the direction of the water. Braska was walking up to them when the water reached its full form. Seymour opened his eyes and saw the water at it fullest. Something was in it. It was huge, black, and had a strange aura to it. Braska knew what it was and he didn't wait very long to scream it's name.

"Gippal! Baralai! Get away! Yuna! Stay back! You're not a Summoner yet!" Braska said as he pulled them back and ran forward toward the best in the sea. It was Sin. They all knew it even though it was there first time seeing it. Yuna stood there in awe of the creature. It was huge! Nothing like anything she'd ever seen before in her life. It was incredible yet frightening. Baralai stood there watching it at a reasonable distance along with Gippal and Yuna.

They were amazed and confused at the sight of Seymour he didn't budge nor move. He just stood there, waiting for sin to make his move. Dagger made his way to the beach as well and when he saw Sin he too ran towards it. "Seymour, do you think you can Summon?" Braska asked as he took out his staff, "Of course I can." "He's just a kid." Dagger said as he took out double-edged blade. "Watch me." Seymour said without looking at Dagger "Just don't get yourself killed." Dagger said, as he got ready. Sin shot four blast of energy into the closes building in range and completely destroyed them. Unfortunately they still had many people in them.

A certain ring on Seymour's finger started to glow as he moved his hands in certain symbols. Soon the ground underneath him started to glow and form glyphs as four glowing balls spiraled around him and into the air. A chain with a hook on it appeared out of nowhere and dug into the ground. In seconds it started to pull up an enormous beast that was chained and showed only one bleeding eye. It seemed sad and scary with it's huge fang like teeth that showed out of its mouth. It shrieked a great cry as Seymour spoke. "Anima! Let me share your pain!" It screamed once more as Seymour commanded it. "PAIN!" After Seymour spoke balls of clear energy shot out of its one seeing eye and shot Sin's hardened skin.

Dagger's blade started to glow as he too moved it in a certain pattern. The ground he stood on started to glow with glyphs as well as four balls spiraled around him and into the air. Three seeds fell out of the sky and quickly grew into flowers. Once the flowers grew they opened up and three insect like aeons appeared (one for each flower). "Cindy do Camisade! Sandy do Razzia! Little Mindy do Passado!" Cindy shot blades of fire at Sin as Sandy launched herself at Sin, then Little Mindy rapidely shot 15 stingers at Sin.

Braska moved his staff in a certain pattern as the ground below him started to glow in glyphs as four balls spiraled around him and into the air. The moon showed and clouds shrouded it as well. The clouds seemed to form an aeon, a big one at that. It seemed to form an over grown man with a Japanese styled hat and kimono with a samurai sword in it's holster. By his side was a small dog. "Show them what you're made of! Yojimbo Zanmato!" Yojimbo took his samurai sword from the holster and sliced Sin with a strong attack and as he sliced him rose petals floated in the air.

Sin retreated after all of the aeons hit one last time, together. Then it retreated into the open sea. Seymour, Dagger, and Braska all dismissed their aeons after they were sure Sin was gone. Yuna automatically ran up to Seymour amazed at his aeon as well as himself. Gippal and Baralai ran up to Dagger and Braska. News crews were on the scene and had caught the battle on sphere. They also had feed on the damage Besaid took from Sin.

They were all interviewed yet only spoke little. There wasn't much to say. After all, soon all of Spira will be seeing the amazing battle on their TV's.

Yuna wanted to speak with Seymour some more about his aeon but her father insisted that she come home immediately.

Semi Chapter- All Is Fair In Love And War...

That night Yuna had a discussion with her father about what had happened. Apparently he too was amazed at Seymour's immense strength. After there discussion Yuna went up to her room and surprisingly as soon as she walked in her phone rang.

She picked up her phone, "Hello?" "Yuna! Thank Yevon you're alright!" It was Tidus' voice at the other end. "Shouldn't you be calling LeBlanc?" "Uh...you're going to find this strange but... When I heard the news about Sin's attack you were the first thing I thought about." ": Yuna blushed: I see. I'm sorry to have worried you but I'm fine. Thank you for asking." "I heard over fifty people died from the attack Sin did on the buildings." "Yeah, I was at the beach in front of Sin when it attacked. But my father and Baralai's father and Seymour were there to summon their aeons." "Seymour?" "He just moved here yesterday. He is part Guado and part human. His father is Maester Jyscal." "Oh, I see. Gippal and Baralai were with you right?" "Yeah, but I don't have word on LeBlanc, sorry. You should call her. She's probably going to be mad that you didn't call her first so-" "Don't worry about it. She won't get mad... at least I don't think she would..." "Ok, so I won't take up anymore of your time then. I'll see you tomorrow." "Yeah, See yah." Tidus hung up the phone, as did Yuna. She lay against her bed and sighed. _He thought of me before his own girl friend... but even so it'll take a lot for them to break up. : Yawns: I can't wait to see Seymour tomorrow: Drifted into sleep:_

_In The Master Bedroom..._

Braska paced across the room as Yunalesca sat on the bed. Her eyes followed him back and forth. "Braska... what is wrong?" Yunalesca's voice was low and gentle, very soothing and comforting for Braska. "Today Sin attacked our island for the first time in years, Lesca. And I've been thinking long and hard since my battle with it." "And?" "And I've come to the conclusion that after you and I wed... I'm afraid I'm going to retire from my position as Maester and I'm going to be a Summoner full time. I'm going to go on the pilgrimage-" "No you can't: gets off the bed and walks up to him: You can't, you hear me!?" "I have to. I am sorry." " But you can't go! What about me? What about your daughter?" "I thought about that, too. And this is what I have to say... Being with your loved ones is all good but... keeping Sin away from them is much better." "But you'll die..." Her eyes filled with tears. He put his arms around her and held her close to him, "I know, I know. And I am sorry. I am so deeply sorry..." "Please don't go. Don't go through with this..." "But I must... I must go. For our Yuna..." She started to weep in his arms. She knew that these moments with him would inevitably be their last ones together.

The day had gone quickly she spent of her day with Seymour. They laughed and talked about her Summoning talents as well as his. Yuna had seen her father making a few calls in the morning and Yunalesca looking rather sad for someone who was engaged. Though Yuna didn't say anything to either of them. She figured if they wanted her to know they would've of told her.

_That Afternoon_

Yuna waited at Besaid's docks for her friend's arrival along with Seymour, Gippal, Baralai, Braska, and LeBlanc. Yuna could see from the corner of her eyes that LeBlanc was giving her nasty looks but she didn't say anything to her. About twenty minutes into the waiting the ship arrived with her friends aboard it. Tidus, Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, and Paine towards them.

"Hey, from what I can see the damage wasn't great, huh?" Tidus said with a smile. "Last time I checked I wasn't LeBlanc." "Oh yeah. Sorry it happened again. You know... thinking about you first and all." Yuna blushed and smiled. "I see." "I'll talk to you later, ok?" "Ok" Tidus said as he walked over to LeBlanc. Paine was with Baralai as was Rikku with Gippal, Lulu and Wakka were talking with Seymour. Braska walked up to Jecht and spoke to him about his decision. He later asked Jecht if he would consider going with him on his pilgrimage. Jecht simply said he'd think about it.

_That Evening At Tidus' House..._

"LeBlanc- what's wrong?" Tidus said into the receiver of his phone, "You don't love me anymore and don't tell me you do because I know that you don't." "Don't say that!" "I can and I will. Who was the first person you called when you heard about Sin's attack? Yuna. Who was the first person you walked up to when you got off of the ship? Yuna! Just admit it Tidus, you don't love me anymore you... you over her now..." LeBlanc started to cry and he could hear her from the other side, "LeBlanc please don't cry... baby. Please don't cry..." ": Sniffed: Look Tidus... I can't make you love me so just get it over with." Tidus looked down knowing what she meant, "LeBlanc, I don't want to hurt you anymore so there for... it's over." "O-ok Tidus, but I'm not mad at you or her. I'll see you around." LeBlanc hung up and cried herself to sleep as Tidus just hung up.

What he didn't notice that his father was standing at the door his back leaning against the doorframe. Tidus quickly noticed him and was a bit startled at first. "Dad... I didn't know you were standing there. How long _were_ you standing there?" "Long enough, my boy. So you two broke up, huh?" "Yeah, isn't that clear?" "I don't know... my words aren't slurring so I guess I'm not drunk." ": Sighs: Two years... two years of working on that relationship and we break up over her jealously and her suspicions." "Women... are like that, my boy. It takes years to figure them out and even then they're confusing. I'm no expert on them myself but all I have to say is this: Do what you can with whoever is willing and goes as far as your heart leads you. Your... mother told me that when we were in high school. Thought I'd pass the wisdom on." Jecht said as he turned and left.

Semi Chapter- A Daughter's Rage And An Old Friend

_Yuna's House..._

Braska had asked Yuna to await him in the living room. He said there was something very important that he needed to tell her before the night was out. Yuna was still getting use to the fact that his dad proposed to Yunalesca; so far his little announcements have been nothing but bad news for Yuna. And this one would be no different.

At around 8:30 p.m. Braska walked down the stairs and into the living room. He stood before his daughter and for the first time in his life he actually felt scared. Braska lowered his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yuna, yesterday Sin attacked Besaid for the first time in years and you were right in front of it when it appeared. I've made a few calls and made a few arrangements because of the resent attack. So which brings me to why I asked you to come down here. Yuna... I'm retiring from my position as Maester and I'm becoming a Summoner full-time. I'll be going on my pilgrimage in three months-" "Father no! Please don't go!" "I must go, Yuna. It's all for the greater good." "Is it? Really? You're going through all of this to die..." "But aren't you training to do the same thing?" "Yeah, but-" "But nothing... I know it hurts to know what will become of me but let's make use of these three moths ok?" Yuna looked down and tears started to roll down her cheeks. She couldn't hold it in anymore; she had to let her emotions go. "Please stop this! You can't leave me! You'll die!" Braska walked over to her and held her close to him. "I'm sorry." "No you're not! You've spoken to Yunalesca before hand didn't you? Her over your own daughter? That's why you decided to marry her! Let go of me!" Yuna shoved his arms off of him and ran out of the house, "Yuna!" Braska yelled after her. But Yuna was gone.

Yuna walked along the streets and decided to go to Tidus' house. She knocked on the door and in a few moments Tidus opened it. "Yuna, what are you doing here?" "I need someone to talk to. Have I disturbed you?" "No, actually me and LeBlanc broke up." "Oh, I'm sorry so this is a bad time to be bothering you." "No not at all, come inside." Yuna walked in as Tidus closed the door behind her. "So what did you want to talk about?" "My father is going on the pilgrimage in three months, after his wedding with Yunalesca. I don't know what to do... My father is going to die out there and I can only stand by and watch him. I think you were right back there in the temple... it isn't worth it..." Before he could say anything to defend her Summoning talents the doorbell rang. "Excuse me." Tidus walked up to the door and opened the door.

"Auron? What are you doing here? How've you been?" "Aren't you going to invite me in?" "Of course come in." Tidus stepped aside so he could enter. "Braska called me and asked him to join him on his pilgrimage. I wanted to come by and ask Jecht if he had decided yet. Is he home?" "Upstairs. Oh Auron this is Yuna-Braska daughter." "Ah, little Yuna. You've grown up so fast. How have you been?" "Not so good these past days... my father seems to be filled with awful surprises for me..." "I see." Tidus led him to his father's room and walked back into the living room, Yuna was sitting on the couch thinking deeply.

"Yuna, he's doing for the best. Though you might not see it now... he really does care about you." Tidus sat next to her as she nodded at his words. "When did you get all hyped up on Yevon?" "Since you spoke to me in the temple. Your words, Yuna really stuck to me. I just hope you can see the good in this situation like I do." Tidus rubbed Yuna's back and got up. "Thank you Tidus. I should be going though. My father must be worried." "Anytime, see you at school-ok?" "Ok" Yuna kissed him on the cheek as he blushed and walked out of the house and back to hers.

Tidus really got to her... and that didn't happen often.

Super long chapter, eh? Yeah I know well I hoped you all liked it. No Sneak Peak today though. Sorry. Please Review. Thank you.


End file.
